Libertas Future
Libertas Future is een kleine waarzeggerij die als bijverdienste dient voor Greenday2. Het werkt mee aan de wielerploeg GIAS-Future. Als je je toekomst wilt weten, meld dit dan bij de lijst. Onderteken met vier tildes en treed binnen in de magische wereld van de waarzeggerij!! Een keer je toekomst voorspellen kost 10 euro. We hebben maar 1 vestiging en dat is in het Centrum. Dit bedrijf kan gezien worden als het bedrijf met klanten, vaste klanten zijn: *Tahrim Veltman *Sumurai de achtste *Bucurestean *Pierlot *M. van Gent Mensen die hun toekomst willen weten * TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:42 (UTC) Proberen kan geen kwaad ** Bij de komende verkiezingen zal je een grote verassing te wachten staan... Greenday2 23 mei 2008 16:44 (UTC) ** :P Bedankt... TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:45 (UTC) * Ah, 28 mei 2008 13:59 (UTC) ** Iemand uit je directe omgeving zal kampen met een voedselvergiftiging... Greenday2 28 mei 2008 14:01 (UTC) ** (daar gaat Greenday's stem in de verkiezingen ;)) 28 mei 2008 14:10 (UTC) ** Whahaha, wat had je gehoopt te horen?? Rijk en gelukkig? Veel kinnekes?? Lekker orgineel ^^ '' ** "Loopt weg zonder te betalen :'(" 28 mei 2008 14:26 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke Even proberen ** ''Je zal later een fel begeerde chef-kok worden. ''Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 14:08 (UTC) **Leuk bedrijf Pierlot McCrooke 31 mei 2008 14:10 (UTC) ***''Bedankt :) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 14:21 (UTC) * TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 1 jun 2008 14:01 (UTC) Nog eentje kan geen kwaad **''Je zal ernstig overwegen om te beleggen... Greenday2 Campagne 2008 1 jun 2008 14:04 (UTC)'' **''TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 1 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) wil graag weten waarom...'' **''Da's maar de vraag ;) .... Greenday2 3 jul 2008 13:20 (UTC)'' * Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 13:17 (UTC) ** Je zal de komende maand een risicovolle zakendeal doen, die waarschijnlijk goed afloopt... Greenday2 3 jul 2008 13:20 (UTC) *** hé dat vorige klopt jillids ****Hij was alleen niet echt wat je noemt risicovol. TahR78 28 jul 2008 16:36 (UTC) * TahR78 28 jul 2008 16:36 (UTC) En nog eentje kan ook geen kwaad xD *gebruiker:jillids hé waarom haal je mijne weg het was geen commetaar (ok een beetje ) **''Jillids zal hoogstwaarschijnlijk twee politieke functies verwerven.'' **Graag dan apart dat commentaar geven, ik ga niet over dit bedrijf, maar zo lijkt het ook alsof je commentaar geeft. 213.10.27.88 28 jul 2008 21:45 (UTC) ***Twee van de drie is hartstikke goed :p *[[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 17:37 (UTC)Ik was tevreden dus hier nog een :p **''Je moeder beslist je knuffeltjes die je nog hebt van vroeger weg te geven binnen een zeer korte periode... Greenday2 19 apr 2009 17:43 (UTC)'' ***Je wilt me gewoon niet meer voorspellingen geven he [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 18:00 (UTC) ****''Ik ben gewoon inspiratieloos :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 18:19 (UTC)'' * --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 18:02 (UTC) ** Je zult spijt krijgen van je beslissing jezelf niet kandidaat te stellen... Greenday2 19 apr 2009 18:19 (UTC) * 19 apr 2009 18:32 (UTC) ** Er zit een grote kans in dat je Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken wordt.. Greenday2 19 apr 2009 18:40 (UTC) ***Jeej :D En Transport en Milieu? Als het goed is krijg je een vissie :D 19 apr 2009 18:36 (UTC) **** Zeg... Ge maakt misbruik van mijn talenten hé... :P Je zult concurrentie krijgen; het wordt een harde strijd; met een verassende ontknoping... Greenday2 19 apr 2009 18:40 (UTC) ***** Als je zegt wat die ontknoping is krijg je 1000 euri. 19 apr 2009 18:41 (UTC) ******Een verassende ontknoping? Jongens het wordt dalijk een crematorium!! --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 05:39 (UTC) *******''XD :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:28 (UTC)'' *Wat zal de toekomst mij brengen? - Sumurai8 **''Eerst de batterijen van m'n glazen bol openladen... *10 minuten later* Ik zie dat je een zwaar ongeval krijgt (overreden door een vrachtwagen... :P); maar dat je het ternauwernood overleeft; en volledig herstelt... Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:28 (UTC)'' *En nog eens ... (trouwens, was me vraag net niet verwijderd) 21 apr 2009 15:31 (UTC) **''Je kunt hier komen wonen :O :P De ontknoping: Volgens mij eindigt deze strijd in een gelijkstand en komen er herverkiezingen... Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:35 (UTC)'' **WAAT :l geen zin in :( Trouwens, waar is dit eigenlijk? Koop ik een woninkje dichtbij :D Hoef ik geen pokke-end te rijden. 21 apr 2009 15:38 (UTC) ***''In de sportwijk en in het centrum :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:41 (UTC)'' ****Ik kies liever de laatste :P maar volgensmij had ik daar al een huis :P 21 apr 2009 15:51 (UTC) * 21 apr 2009 15:44 (UTC) Ja kom maar op **''Je hebt geen geluk in het spel; maar wel in de liefde... :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 16:10 (UTC)'' * (Wie gaat de president worden) --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 20:09 (UTC) **''Het zal spannen tussen Aesopos en Greenday2; ik geef deze twee elk 50% kans op winst. Greenday2 22 apr 2009 19:18 (UTC)'' ***Hmm... voorspelbaar. Waarom zeg je niet iets anders, zoals SPQRobin? :D --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 19:21 (UTC) ****''Omdat een voorspeller nu eenmaal voorspelbare dingen voorspelt :P Ik verwacht wel nog één kandidaatstelling uit onverwachte hoek. Greenday2 22 apr 2009 19:22 (UTC)'' *****OWTB? Dat is toch geen onverwachte hoek! :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 19:26 (UTC) ******''Neen, hij niet, zijn naam begint met de 13de letter van het alfabet... Greenday2 22 apr 2009 19:28 (UTC)'' *******Maarten? Martijn? :S --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 19:29 (UTC) ********''Zou best kunnen :P Greenday2 22 apr 2009 19:30 (UTC)'' *********Alles kan. Heb je ze gesproken? --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 19:31 (UTC) **********''Neen; t'is gewoon een go.. eum een voorspelling :P Greenday2 22 apr 2009 19:32 (UTC)'' *Wat voor muziek zal ik in mijn zaken draaien? 25 apr 2009 17:55 (UTC) **''Brudio Stussel natuurlijk... En anders popmuziek... :P Greenday2 25 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC)'' *En zal ik een restaurant beginnen? 25 apr 2009 18:03 (UTC) **''Dat is aan jou om over te oordelen; al zie ik wel dat als je het zou doen, het restaurant niet lang zal meedraaien. Greenday2 26 apr 2009 07:04 (UTC)'' ***LOL! 26 apr 2009 08:08 (UTC) ****Waaraan zal dat liggen? De kookkunsten, de belabberde bediening of de slechte recensies van mensen die buikloop hebben gekregen? 27 apr 2009 12:30 (UTC) *****''De dalende koopkracht, de stijgende inflatie en het feit dat al je klanten buikkrampen kregen en tegelijk naar het toilet gingen, waardoor heel je "infrastructuur" onder de *** kwam te zitten :)' *(Ik heb toch geen vertrouwen in je, er zijn al 10 exemplaren verkocht in de eerste dag dat ie te koop is :D, maargoed) Zal mijn Vienna Uno goedverkopen? 26 apr 2009 08:08 (UTC)µ **''Tien maar? Blijkbaar niet zou ik zo zeggen? :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 08:15 (UTC)'' ***Kijk eens hoeveel mensen actief zijn in Libertas, dan is 10 toch wat :P 26 apr 2009 08:19 (UTC) * 27 mei 2009 09:52 (UTC) ik wil mijn toekomst weten **''Je wordt ernstig ziek, en verliest twee milioen in het casino... 30 jun 2009 07:17 (UTC)'' * M. Van Gent 28 mei 2009 14:59 (UTC). **''Je relatie zal weer opbloeien en de kat die je hebt geneest weer... :P Greenday2 30 jun 2009 07:17 (UTC)'' Categorie:Bedrijf Categorie:Clints Compagny